


A Endless Loop-Undertale

by Nightcoreday_parade



Category: Undertale
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Human AU, M/M, Plot, Smut, Yaoi, straight - Freeform, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2018-11-18 06:27:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11285544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightcoreday_parade/pseuds/Nightcoreday_parade
Summary: In the underground that is filled  with unknown monsters, a human falls in. Into a deep closing hole. While here the human Mets new friends and even someone who he would want more than friends. Yet after one death turns into more, Will the mysteries be unraveled and a mortal loving an immortal becomes accepted?





	1. A new beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt I came up with a while ago and I haven't found a fandom for it til now. 
> 
> Prompt- write a story about past lives.
> 
> It seems very basic but once I came up with it, I made an elobrate plot planed out. Like a few of my other stories, this one is a slow build. Nearly going through each event in undertale a few times. But it's worth it for the end.
> 
> I promise to make sure this will not be a boring repetitive story.

The sun beat down onto the green lushes forest. As the sun carried the angelic smell of vannila from a far. There in this afternoon sun the crickets sang and the birds chirped. The forest filled with such noises it calmed even the most depressed souls. 

And for that, it nearly did settle this one. Yet this young man still stood at the cliff side. Looking down into the cliff drop. He enjoyed the wind that hit his face unbalancing him more. 

He loved the risk that the wind had. And with that he stretched his height on his tiptoes. He knew his sneakers wouldn't hold him long but he pushed his limits. 

In this moment the wind made him more free than ever. Without breaking under the stare of his father, he was the definition of freedom.  The father that beat him with belts, lamps, his fists, and countless other items. 

And his caring mother. Such a caring mother that she never cared to help him. He had to watch through a blur of pain filled tears as his mother didn't move. Just a frozen icicle. 

The memories brought water to swell up in his eyes. He opened his eyes to see the cliff drop again. And he studied it even more. Counting every tree in the drop. Dangerous rocks jutting out of the ground. And more. 

He knew what he wanted. Coming out here, he came to seek something. And that was to be as risky as the wind. He went back on his tiptoes once more. Hearing the birdsong more clearly. 

Each bird seemed to whisper to him to hurry up. And he knew that he should listen. This was his time. The time he needed to be free. As free as the wind. 

He toke a step. One foot stretched to his toes and the other hovering over the edge. He chuckled inwardly, realizing the ballet lessons paid off in his last moments in life. Great balance. His instructor would have been proud. But not now as he stepped of the cliff. 

Gravity pushed him down and held him up at the same time. The impact surprised him, he nearly hurled out his small breakfast. 

Thankfully he didn't as he crashed to the earth harder than gravity. Such a strong force. He rolled away with his momentum. And found himself at the edge of another cliff yet smaller.

He kicked a rock from his failure of no death. And without thinking about it.  he jumped down into the second cliff and miraculously landed into a pile of yellow flowers. Sparkling in the limited sunlight that mothered the plants. 

He sat in the patch of flowers for another moment. it was like death didn't want to take his damn soul. 

He explored the dark fr a bit lost for a direction until he found a purple door. He looked at it questioningly before entering and once more there was a sparkling yellow flower. But only one. Not a patch. 

He approached it hurridly hoping to pick the flower as a souvenir but weirdly it only grew a face and a micheveous smirk before he could get close enough. 

"Howdy, I'm flowey." He said with an innocent tone. 

He found himself waving nervously instead of replying. 

"You look new down here. Let me help you." He said wanting a reply. 

He still felt so nervous he didn't talk, only nodding. 

The conversation went on for a while longer until he was dropped into some kind of box displaying his soul. It vibrated a blood red that showed something new about him. 

White pelts in this box showed LOVE. And immediately he went for the pellets without hesitation. A missing factor in his life was LOVE. Yet realizing that he only had one health point left, he felt misleaded once more and remembered his intent of jumping off the cliff. To die. Maybe this was his chance. 

Unexpectedly he was saved... By a goat? A goat had came to save him. Yet he didn't want saving. Yet he followed the mothering goat as if it was what he was suppose to do. Soon they reached a house.  And this talking goat mom was better mom than his own. And for that he felt attached. 

Until he learned about the world behind the door in the basement. And he had to fight Toriel. He was tempted. But her caring manner made him spare her. Maybe that was what love was. 

He stepped out of the door only to have it shut behind him. The cold surrounded him and comfort him from leaving Toriel. 

The cold reminded him very much of the wind as each step crunched into the snow. He looked on into the windy snowflakes and ended up stepping on a stupid branch. 

He walked on. Until the snow stopped. Remembering that he was underground he became curious as to how it was snowing. 

But that thought was pushed a side as he approached a wooden bridge. And from the bridge a dark figure walked out. He came closer and the sound of him crunching in the show sent shivers down his spine.

Then the figure stopped in front of him, sticking out his hand for a greeting. I toke it hesitantly.

He heard the immature fart from his hand and chuckled as the dark figure lit up with spirit, "ha it get better every time, uh?" The blue coat skeleton said with a goofy tone.

 He smiled and nodded with no pressure on his shoulder. 

"tell me, what yer name kid?"

The first word to leave my mouth since I fell down here as I smiled, "It's frisk."

 


	2. A Greater Cause.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the love it means a lot since I was so cautious on posting this. But thanks for the small support I only hope it grows. i know that i should have updated this sooner but keeping up with my other stories is difficult. but this is going to have way too much fluff, and in later chapters, hits you right in the feels and maybe smut in a future chapter, anyways, 
> 
> ENJOY NYEH NYEH NYEH

I followed this skeleton monster deeper into this rather calm world. The fact that we were underground was still mind boggling. Yet the cold seemed to warm my heart the slightest.

We walked through this tundra that sprinkled snowflakes on the ground like it was a cupcake. The sun peeked through the gray clouds the slightest as they walked. The only sliver of sun down here fell on top of this skeleton making him light up and shimmer like the mid winter snow. He turned back to look at me and caught me staring at him once more.     
  
“oh i totally forgot to introduce myself, name’s sans” He announced nervously. 

I smiled lightly by his nervous manner, “It's alright, I couldn't care less about a name” I regretted the words once they left my lips due to the pain soaked on his face. “No I didn’t mean it like that, only that your name shouldn’t symbolize so much about you.” I said even more nervously as I felt blush rise to my cheeks. 

We walked close by each other for another few minutes before the story between us grew farther. 

SANS POV

I knew this was the one, Toriel always told me her interest in humans, yet she always hated the reason us monsters needed them. Asgore needed them to let all of us monsters free from this ratchet underground. The stories and legends about the surface always mused me. I always felt like it was these humans who kept us away from the surface, and that was the reason we needed them to reach the surface.

Yet then again the stories never said that the surface was perfect, only that it was beautiful. Was it maleficent in spirit, or significant in the view?

I shook the thought out of his head as me and this human by the name of Frisk walked close together. I felt like this was the moment I belonged in. Until I realized I was supposed to meet my brother here.

I felt rushed and I knew how Papyrus always tried to kill humans, due to his position in the Royal Guard. I directed frisk to hide somewhere, weirdly attached to him like a magnet.

The story progressed with every waking moment. I still felt like Frisk was meant to be down here for a reason. Not just to let us monsters to the surface, but even more than that it seemed. Like to teach us a lesson. Every moment I could spend with frisk was worth the regular routine I've had in my life. 

We would eat Grillby’s every time we could, or somewhere fancier. But there was this one time, when I could tell that the story was pulling him away from me.

We sat in a clearing together laughing at my goofy puns. His smile always made mine wider. The only willow tree in the radius of Snowdin is where we sat, no spring ever reached this town, which always… chilled my bones. 

Me and frisk looked at each other and his smile morphed into a frown. I frowned as well, not sure why. 

“What if something happens to us, and it's all my fault?” He questioned out of the blue. 

I pulled him into a hug that was warming with love, the type of love i learned with frisk. “nothing is going to happen to us, and if something does happen, i will cherish our memories together.”

Frisk smiled slightly but not deeply. “What if i can't cherish these memories. Even if I  want to?”  He inquired deeply, his voice nearly crackling with the emotion in his heart. The way he spoke made me think that he wasn't just thinking of this now, he had it in mind for a while. I hugged Frisk as my frown disappeared into a goofy smile once more. 

I stood up and dragged Frisk to the willow tree, digging out a pocket knife from my own jeans. “remembering a memory like this can be hard, but remembering a picture can be fairly easy.” I said rather calmly. I started to chip the trees bark into the shape of Frisk.

I looked over at Frisk, studying his smile over a million times as I started embedding it into the Willow. I looked back at his small nose that always turned red if he was to cold out here. I carved it in slowly. I got even more precise with his brown chocolate eyes. Nailing it right on the spot. 

I smiled even more as I handed the knife to Frisk with the blade faced down to the ground, “your turn, carve me into the willow!” I exclaimed with a bit of my goofy excitement. 

He broke into his small laughter from my goofiness as he started to carve the slight chubbiness to my shape, he frowned when he looked at it, but I smiled from the perfection of the whole picture. he added my smile from one corner of my face to the other. The amount of detail made him an artist of his own love created by him. He added my nose and mouth carefully with gentle chips. 

We both took a step back, looking at our creation on the Willow tree. The final picture came with me wrapping my arms around Frisk as he smiled and messed with the grass on the ground. I smirked as I grabbed the pocket knife from Frisk. I added a echo flower that spoke his favorite phrase, “forever and always.” I smiled more as I added detail to frisks cheeks, the everlasting blush that was always plaited on his face was worth the time I spent with him. 

Frisk looked at me and back at the willow and shook his head, “That sucks so badly”

I smiled and hugged the other, “i think it looks better than i do now.” I said with a chuckle. 

“I hope that I can cherish this memory, like I cherish you” Frisk said as he hugged me deeply. 

I hugged him back and pulled apart from him the slightest, resting my forehead on his and making the tip of our noses touch. I knew that I could kiss him now, but something forced me not to, “promise me you’ll never forget us.”  I said meaningfully. 

  
Frisk locked his brown gaze with mine, burying his face into the crook of my neck, “Forever and always.”


	3. Temporary Goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys thanks for the support once more. i really enjoy this story so much. so without further ado... Enjoy!

**SANS POV**

I watched as Frisk took a step closer to me giving me a hug that was filled with an emotion I hadn't quite experienced. When we broke the hug apart I saw a tear leave his watery eyes as he cracked a smile on his lips. I flicked the tear away with the rough texture of my thumb. “it'll be alright, we'll be here waiting for you on the other side.” I said reassuringly, trying to assure myself as well. 

Frisk nodded quickly as he gave Papyrus a brief hug, the two had surprisingly grew a bond, not like the bond that we had, but a bond involving endless spaghetti and bedtime stories. Which helped me deal with Papyrus a lot more. Frisk said his goodbye once more making another piece of my heart chip away. 

Watching Frisk leave my view reminded me just how much he replaced in my life. He replaced the boring routine, the slight sadness in the back of my mind and more. I shook my head and dismissed Papyrus to leave. 

Frisk said that this would be for the best, and his word meant everything to me. I only hope that it doesn't become worth that much in the future. I pulled myself up and followed the last place I had seen him, disappearing into a crack in the stone wall. I shook my head as a weird urge inside of me told me to chase after him and confess my feelings to him but I couldn't. 

I looked back and saw Papyrus leave. I dropped my head to the ground studying it for any signs for my decision. I knew that wouldn't work, Itook a deep breath, “now or never.” I said aloud as I slid into the crack carefully. 

**FRISK POV**

I walked deeper into this echo flower field it seemed. Only certain things were whispering to me, triggering a memory with sans. Another tear shedded from my eyes and I let it roll as the whispering grew quieter and disappeared into nothing. 

I heard shuffling in the shadows and my guard grew higher. I heard the wind moving carefully as if an object was being thrown towards me. paranoia grew and i forced myself to duck down to the ground. As I pulled myself from the ground I saw a spear stuck into the rock wall. I wanted to grab it for self defense, but instead, I decided to run quickly deeper into this unusual place as more spears were thrown at me. 

I heard more noises from the darkness that enveloped me. Shuffling noises and even more noises of someone running as I focused on the noises rather than the spears coming towards me. I looked into the shadows and saw what seemed to be a faint outline of Sans. 

I reached out in the direction for some help in my panic only to feel the sharp side of a spear dig into my back and penetrating through one of my lungs. 

I struggled to breath as I slumped to the ground at a weird angle. I looked up to see Sans hovering above me. His fist were clenched angrily as I could hear him screaming loudly. 

**SANS POV**

The shadows swallowed me carefully once I got out of the crack in the wall. It was a tight squeeze but even Papyrus could fit through it. I walked on as the echo flowers whispered faintly at me, triggering happy memories of Frisk. 

I pushed onwards. Looking through the shadows diligently, until I found Frisk, his chocolate brown eyes filled with panic by the throwing spears frightened him.  

My breath quickened as Frisk words pounded in my head more, “This is my decision Sans.” His gentle words soothed me as I followed concerningly, willing to help where I needed to. I saw Frisk pause and my heart raced, so unsure as to why he had stopped. 

He looked in my direction, and realization hit his face quicker than he could dodge the flying spear that broke through his flesh. I barged out of the shadows angrily screaming at the antagonist that still wasn't revealed. I leaned down and held Frisk’s wound, trying to regulate the bleeding that still kept going. 

Tears escaped me as Frisk started to wheeze in my arms. I stopped getting angry, reminding myself that this wasn't his fault. My sobbing grew though as I felt Frisk’s finger against my lips shushing me gently. 

I looked down into his brown eyes that didn't soothe me at all as panic grappled me more. “Its.. it's going to be okay..” Frisk choked out with a lot of his strength. A sob escaped me rapidly. 

“no it’s not. this is all my fault, i didn't want you to leave me, and though you wanted to leave, i knew i should have insisted on you staying… this is all my fault i-”

“SANS!” frisk said angrily with passion despite his pain,”stop it, it can't be that bad, this isn't your fucking fault, it is mine okay...you shouldn't be freaking out and making me more panicked…” He choked out desperately.

I nodded and held the bleeding other closer to my chest. i didn't dar look at the amount of blood out of Frisk, I only looked into his eyes that were growing more and more dull with every drop of blood that left his body.

He reached out for my face one final last time. “Thank you Sans… fo-for everything. you showed me.. showed  me a lot.” He took another breath that rattled his body even more. Thank you… Forever and always.”

A smile was plaited on his lips as his head fell back and his last breath was dispersed into the air as his blank eyes locked with mine hauntingly. More tears fell from my eyes as watched his skin sink into the earth, becoming ash. I shook my head in denial as tore of a piece of Frisk’s sweater, his smell still laced carefully into each thread.

I looked down at the spear and threw it into the wall with rage. Wanting to yell,  but knowing it would be useless. I walked back towards the crack into the wall the cloth still gripped tightly in his hand.

**FRISK POV**

The last breath escaped from me suddenly, I couldn't hold on to it, so I let it go, I felt instantly free and confined in the same place as the last beat of my heart ticked like a clock. I watched lights flicker in my vision as the color turned from a deep blue to a neon purple. 

The lights fascinated me extremely, I reached out for them as my body stayed so stiff and still. The lights came closer to me drawing my attention to them more, my spirit lifted from my body. I closed my eyes and let it fly.

I woke up refreshed, my eyes focusing more on the world that surrounded me. I was back on the surface, in a different area, a different world. I felt panicked, but this new mind didn't have reason to panic.

I grew up in this life more normally than the last. no abusing father, no pretending to care mother. I actually had a brother this time, a mean older brother named Chara. He would put gum in my hair when I was younger and our mom would ground him. Our father was kinda nice, he was a military soldier that rarely came back unfortunately.

But once again, at my age of 16 I found a hole in the woods when searching the forest with Chara. He always pushed me to do the stupid things that he wouldn’t dare to do at all. It frustrated me a lot because I always wanted to be as cool as Chara, but he always ignored me unless he was telling me to do something for him.

So, stupidity was one of Chara’s main traits in his personality as he dared me to jump into this death hole into the underground. My memories of the world below our feet had drifted away from me the slightest. I remember my death and San’s from my last life, but everything else, even Papyrus was a distant memory. Yet I knew where this was headed. I nodded to Chara’s dare and jumped down into the endless void.

I had been prepared and impatient throughout this whole life, yet now, I was ready to restart this cycle, way better as I fell into a comfy patch of golden flowers. 


	4. The Underground

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. I apoligize for not updating this work. I have been busy with other stories and other things, and i told myself i wouldn't let that happen. but it still happened. so i forced myself to write this. I always love writing undertale because it gets you in giddy mood and you never know when emotions stike you in the heart. anywyas. 
> 
>  
> 
> without further ado... Enjoy!

SANS POV

The snow fell down as i walked across this familiar place. this reset had been impossible to get by. The snow fell harder and faster, piling up more and more as it fell. feeling like a soft pillow of a freezing death. 

Yet so comfortable looking to me. 

I shook my head miserably. I hated being immortal. the fact that i could only die and end my life from a hand few of things. the fact that I had to live through all of this all the time was horrible. watching people in Snowden die, one right after the other. from old age, a few from sickness, and even the cold form a few. and then watching their soul reincarnate and continue to be a monster in this underground. Sans only .hope was that frisk would reincarnate as well. 

The only thing that kept up my hopes was the news of a new human in the area.

I sat on my porch taking in the crisp cold of the earth as i scanned over the town. A hand few of younger monsters playing some kind of game in the streets while other monsters chatted amongst themselves. 

Then one of the kid monsters got distracted while playing a game. he stared of towards the other side of town, staring blankly as he raised his hands and pointed. the street grew into the silence of the snow. looking in the direction the kid was looking at. 

Though none of us could see past the snow that freezes our bones, i could see the color of purple and blue. 

I stood up hesitantly yet prepared. as the color came closer, it started to form a shape slowly but steadily. then the shape became the only thing that sans had been hoping for. he started to approach the human. his heart fluttering as fast as a hummingbird's heart. 

I took out my hand, not sure if the human in front of me would remember me. “ name’s sans. what yer name kid.”

The person in front of me broke into brief laughter, the smile glued to his face told me all i needed to know. “Frisk. My names frisk.” though his voice was higher, more stretched out and prepared to be used, he still sounded like the frisk i knew. 

FRISK’S POV

I wrapped my arms around Sans, feeling even more safe with him here. Sans smiled lightly as he ran his bony fingers through my hair. “shh, it’ll all be okay.” he whispered sweetly. 

I pulled away realising the people of Snowdin had been staring and were starting to whispers to each other, spreading their rumors and opinions. 

Sans grabbed my wrist dragging him to his place. “papyrus has been missing your such a long time.”

We entered the house of the two brothers, the soothing smell of an italian dish was brewing from inside the kitchen radiating throughout the house. 

“Hey Paps, guess who’s back.” Sans hollered as he kicked of his shoes lazily. 

Papyrus stuck his head out around the corner. The look in his face said it all as he dropped everything he was doing and rushed over to me. “OH, HUMAN. I HAVEN’T SEEN YOU IN SO LONG PLEASE TELL ME HOW YOU HAVE BEEN. JUST DON'T SAY THAT YOU HAVE FORGOTTEN ABOUT US.”

I chuckled slightly, Papyrus’s always cheerful tone was so mesmerizing, it could pull the saddest souls away from depression in a matter of minutes. However, his accent made it even better. Always sophisticated and prepared, yet every word had a meaning to exist. “I didn’t forget about you. Only a handful of things and certain memories but never forgetting you both.” I said with a smile as i sat down on the couch with sans.

Papyrus looked down at the ground, he sat down in the chairs, he looked like he had something to say, but he didn’t want to disrupt the mood in the room. “Say what’s on your mind Paps.” I said hesitantly, not sure about giving Papyrus a certain nickname that Sans used all the time. 

He looked back up at me, his eye sockets looking sad yet slightly miserable. “AFTER YOU WERE GONE, SANS EXPLAINED TO ME EVERYTHING ABOUT IT. I-I WAS JUST WONDERING HOW MUCH YOU REMEMBER IT. I WAS JUST CURIOUS.” Papyrus asked quickly and steadily, still allowing me to understand what he was asking. 

I looked down at the ground feeling the silence on my shoulders since I was going to be the one to break the ringing silence. “It has still never left me. I remember everything. The rhythm of the wind, to the pain of the arrow. The struggle to breathe to the panic of blood filling up in my lungs.” I stopped, clearing my throat, not really for sure what Sans had told Papyrus. Thankfully he was saved by Sans.

His voice was filled with sorrow and regret, he had to cough to make his feelings unheard. “we don't need to dwell in the past. i feel horrible for not being able to save you, but I know that this is a good thing, being able to come back to the underground. you could stay with us for a while. It would be great.”

I looked into his eye sockets, I longed to feel his emotions and the comfort he had given towards me during my death, but I knew I had to give it time. I only nodded slowly, knowing that it wasn't going to be forever.

Papyrus had a permanent smile on his face, “SPLENDID, I WILL WORK ON GETTING YOU A ROOM SOON HUMAN TILL THEN, YOU CAN STAY IN SAN’S ROOM WITH HIM.” I turned towards Sans and saw the lasting blush of red on his cheekbones. 

I smiled and nodded, “That sounds great to me.” I said with a sly smirk. 

SANS POV

I climbed up the stairs with frisk tailing behind me. watching him expertly. I opened the door, welcoming frisk into my room closing the door quickly once he entered.

“tell me. do you really remember your death that greatly.” I asked gently.

“Yeah. Yeah i do.” frisk answered calmly as he kicked off his shoes to get comfortably. he sat down on my bed carefully trying not to make a mess of his blankets. 

“I am so sorry. i feel so bad. if i would have done something else, i could have saved you, or somehow healed you. I knew-” sans said being cut off by frisk standing up and cupping his face. 

“Im here now aren’t I. I am here, not a single thing wrong with me now. so be quiet. I still love you.”

I smiled sneakily. “Oh you do now. then prove it. prove to me that you still love me, prove to me that you still remember some things that we did.”

Frisk pulled my chubby face closer to his, smashing our lips together harshly. I pulled away, surprised he even went with that course of action. 

“I can tell you one thing. as much as we wanted to, we never kissed till now.”

sans smirked at frisk, “Chessy. sill as cheesy as before though.”

  
frisk broke into laughter smiling widely. he was still as perfect as the first time I had met him by Toriels door. 


	5. Cuddle time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies about getting this out late. But this is a smut chapter just so you know. Enjoy!

FRISKS POV

 

The night sky twinkled in the distance as I watched each star shimmer brightly. I wrapped my hand around Sans bony hands, intertwining our hands together lovingly. 

 

“The sky is beautiful tonight, don't you think?” I asked looking into Sans eye sockets lovingly.

 

Sans nodded looking up, surveying every star with detail. “Quite beautiful, but not as beautiful as you.”

 

I blushed deeply as I rested my head on his shoulder, though he was slightly shorter, it was still comforting. 

 

He chuckled as he dragged you into the clearing in the forest. The place smelled familiar to me as I let go of Sans’ hand hesitantly. 

 

The sparkling snow shimmering quietly gave the clearing more life as the hanging willow dipped down, allowing it leaves to graze gently across the snow. I took in a deep breath, the smells of the night rushed towards me welcomingly. The comforting smell of water, and life came circling towards me as I turned around to face Sans. 

 

“Haven’t we been here before?” I questioned excitingly.

 

He nodded looking up expectantly at the willow. “16 years ago, yes we have been here before.”

 

I looked down at the ground, knowing exactly what he meant. “Why does it seems so different then?”

 

Sans sighed for a moment looking down at the snow. “During the 16 years, I spent a lot of my time here. I tended to it because it was one of my favorite memories of you and me together.” Sans took in a deep breath steadily, still not looking away from the snow. “I mothered this place so greatly. there is only a short period time in the year where the snow melts away and the grass sprouts back up. The willow was starting to show signs of freezing and drowning to death. So I saved it and ended up putting a pond in here, using the nearby river as a source of water. It took me at least 10 years to get it like this. it kept me sane from not thinking you were coming back.”

 

I grabbed his hands seeing the pain in his eyes. “It still looks as graceful as I remember it.” i said gently kissing Sans lips calmly. 

 

He pulled away and looked up into my brown eyes. “It’s not as graceful as you are in this moment.” He said lifting me up into the night sky. 

 

I smiled squirming a little in his arms. “Put me down I hate heights.” I said in panic.

 

He put me down in a moments notice. “What, you're scared of heights.”

 

I nodded as I shook of snow from my sweater. “Yeah aren’t you afraid of something.” I said panting. 

 

Sans smirked with a glint in his eyes. “I’m only afraid of losing you again.” He said charmingly as he kissed my lips softly with such gentle care. He pulled away with a smile as he started to walk backwards throwing his arms up in the air energetically. “Come on, Let have some fun while the night is young.” He said grabbing a handful of snow and throwing the snowball at me. 

 

I wiped at my face, clearing the snow away frustratingly. “Oh come on is that all ya got.”

 

I heard a loud snap before turning around to see Sans behind me, “Ye betcha.” he chuckled grabbing my chin with on hand as he kissed my lips roughly. I closed my eyes slowly, regretting it a second later as snow was thrown at my face. 

 

I quickly grabbed a handful of snow forcing it down sans’ blue jacket. “Ya meanie.” I said lovingly.

 

He shaked his jacket carefully loosening the snow out of his jacket, he was used to the cold so in a way. “ye were askin for it.”

 

I chuckled, “let's call a truce then.” I said with a huff of air.

 

He nodded crossing his fingers behind his back. I looked away, looking up and looking at the willows leaves that hung low to the ground. I walked over to the willows trunk circling it until I found what I was looking for, a detailed picture embedded into the willows bark. Though it looked less detailed than I remembered, it had snow covered in it and the tree seemed to live with the picture happily embedded in it. 

 

“Do you still remember this?” Sans asked carefully behind me. 

 

I nodded. “Yeah, I still remember it. I remember us carving it in as well.” I finished happily. 

 

“Good.” he handed me a pocket knife carefully. “Put a scratch under the picture.”

 

I did so without question. Once I was done I handed the knife back to Sans. “What’s that for?”

 

“The number of times you have died in my arms.” Sans said looking away, guilt smeared in his voice. 

 

“We should get going, it’s gonna start getting colder” I said carefully grabbing his hand. We walked away from the willow slowly and I knew Sans wanted to stay. Before I could think about saying anything, I felt the sudden cold hit me heavily in the back, I turned to see Sans with a smirk. 

 

“We had a truce though.” I said with a smile. 

 

he kept his smile on his face the whole time as i swiftly Threw another snowball at hi chest. he stumbled backwards, which he took as an advantage. He grabbed a huge snowball from the ground, Aiming perfectly for my feet. 

 

I tripped, letting the comfortable snow soften my fall. I grabbed another snowball as i forced myself to stand. I threw the snowball at Sans, right into his face.

 

When I looked back up at him had had an angry expression glued horribly to his face. “That’s it you're asking for it.” sans tackled me back to the freezing ground. landing right on top of me. 

 

He grabbed another snowball in his hands but not as fast as me, as i threw the one i had in my hand, aiming right for his face. 

 

He threw his snowball right down my sweater, making me gasp loudly. “What you hate the cold?” he questioned happily, a smile on his face as he spoke. 

 

“Yeah. I do hate the cold. I have it very much, I would rather be warm than freezing. 

 

Sans smiled, standing up and getting off of me. He stuck out his hand generously, “Then let's get going then.”

 

I nodded as I took his hand happily. Together we walked away shivering yet happy.

 

SANS POV

 

I opened the door to the house, allowing the lights to suddenly blind me and frisk I shoved frisk in front of me, taking a step in the house, i close the door and block out the cold, allowing the warmth of the house to rush towards me. 

 

I kicked off ,my shoes by the door and rushed upstairs following frisk as quietly as i could since papyrus. was already in bed. 

 

I opened the door to our shared bedroom, a smile played on me and his face. I turned on the lights and pulled off my blue jacket giving it a shake from all the snow that was plastered on the fabric. 

 

Frisk chuckled lightly. “You never told me you looked even more hot under your jacket.” he said with a smile in his eyes. 

 

“Well… I didn’t know you even.. like considered me hot, only cute.” I said blush creeping up on me as fel my words jump over each other like frogs.

 

Frisk walked up to me, making my heart beat loudly and pound in my ears. “You're as hot as the freaking sun.” he said grabbing my face in his hands smashing our lips together smoothly. 

 

I was prepared to pull away, only to find my lips locked tightly with frisks. frisk was obviously enjoying the power of the kiss. 

 

I broke the kiss apart quickly to gain a breath. reconnecting our lips swiftly. I pushed the other up against the wall, roughly but with meaning. I could see that in frisks eyes, it hurt but he was enjoying it. 

 

I let my tongue slither inside of his mouth, our saliva mixing grossly, but pleasant. I pulled apart and kissed his cheek softly allowing my force to gentle. I kissed his cheeks softly as i got a sudden gasp to leave his lips. 

 

I smirked lovingly as i picked up frisk carefully dropping him slowly on my bed. only did he seem to object. 

 

“Sans… Look I know you really want to do this but i’m still on the fence about it. I’m just not sure.” frisk said his voice heavy and forced as it was obvious he was enjoying this as well as i was. 

 

“Shh. I’ll take it slow. there is no need to rush a moment as perfect as this.” i cooed as i let my hot breath slither down his neck. i kissed his neck sweetly hearing another sudden gasp from frisk. I looked up into his dark brown chocolate eyes that

lit up my world.  

 

I smiled deeply as i nipped gently at frisks skin, which allowed a moan to escape his lips. I looked up just in time to see the delight and need in his face. I carried on nipping at his neck and his shoulder blade. His moans only growing louder from his need. 

 

I let my hands roam down to the seam of his shirt. grabbing it gently and firmly. frisk seemed to realize what i was planning, but i gave him a look of reassurance, I could see it in the way he looked at me, that he wanted this, but didn’t know how to ask. 

 

I pulled the shirt up and over his head, revealing the others bare chest that took me away from all my pain and hurt. I left the other’s neck and went for his nipples. I suckled on them gently, only getting a moderate reaction. 

 

I moved to the other nipple and started to suckle on it more roughly with an occasional bite at his nipple. this made frisk squirm uncontrollably beneath me. though it was hard for me to tell, I knew that he was getting impatient and wanted me. 

 

I smirked up at him as i pulled away from his nipples and traveled back up to his lips, I kissed them roughly, with the intention to be as soft as silk. frisk moaned under his breath as i let my tongue travel inside of him. I fought for dominance in the kiss forcefully biting on the other's lip carefully, making the other moan and groan. 

 

The kiss broke apart with frisk catching his breath hurriedly. “Sans~” the other moaned out sweetly as he fell back on the bed rolling his hips to grab my attention. 

 

I smirked meaningly as i let my fingertips graze over the others chest. My smirk widened as my fingers traveled down to frisk’s pants. I pulled off agonizingly slow as I locked our lips back up in a tight kiss of love, I could feel the other's hard boner poking through his pant just enough to be noticed. 

 

Once the pants were off, i broke the kiss and let hands roam over his chest scratching frisk’s skin enough to leave temporary red marks. I nipped at the others neck like a playful puppy getting a surprise moan from the other:

 

“Sans~Just..fuck me already.” He moaned out as he rolled his hips like a slut as he bit his lip, drawing a tiny amount of blood. 

 

I looked up at him, a dare in my eyes as i clawed my way up to his face to lock our eyes together. “Tell me what you want exactly?” I questioned seducingly.

 

Frisk panted like a dog from his impatience. “I want you to be inside of me...Or. me to be inside of you.” Frisk choked out, his voice small as a blade of grass. 

 

I chuckled lowly. “Good answer baby.” I responded intently my voice low yet charming. 

 

I pulled down the others briefs, revealing the others hard dick. My eyes marveled at it as i stared at the size of it. For a 16 year old, It was huge. 

 

I lingered closer to it, my hot breath on the other sensitive spot. i smirked as i grabbed the other's cock firmly with myhand. frisk moaned from the sudden touch. 

 

I lingered closer to the other hard member. frisk was obviously enjoying this even more now that they were deeper into the moment. I moved my hand up and down watching frisk thrust his hips closer towards me. 

 

I opened my mouth wide and took the other member into my mouth. the size startled me and nearly made me gag, but i forced myself not to. i bobbed my head rhythmically and wanted the other even more. 

 

FRISK’S POV

 

My breath was heated as Sans took my whole length. I thrust my hips closer to him. I wanted more attention. I let my hands roam over the other shoulder in a hurry to feel the other's skin. My hand found themselves in the others hair. For the fact that I was such a virgin, I barely couldn’t contain myself. 

 

I let myself loose cum filling in the others mouth. I feel back on the bed with such happiness as I tried to grasp my breath. 

 

Yet instead Sans was climbing ontop of me with a look of need on his desperate face.

 

He leaned down and tried to kiss me. I allowed him to, forgetting that I had just cummed in his mouth a few seconds ago. 

 

Before I knew it the liquid was transmitted between our mouths. I really did not want to swallow my own genes. 

 

“Swallow.” Sans surprisingly commanding and soft voice coax me to do so. 

 

I swallowed the liquid quickly in a hurry. 

 

I was exhausted but I could tell Sans had other plans in mind.

 

He picked me up gently and lowered me to the floor my hard member slowly leaving me. 

 

But as Sans slipped of his loose jeans, I could see the size of it. The hard member must have been doubled its length as I leaned closer to the other boner. 

 

I grabbed the lining of his boxers and dragged them down slowly like he had done to me. As much as I wanted to, I knew I could fit it in my mouth. 

 

I looked up at Sans, who had a deep look of concentration. “Jerk it. If you really want to, swallow it.”

 

My eyes glistened, I really wanted to give the other attention. I grasped the others member and smirked. In this given moment I could do anything. But instead, I only moved my hand up and down. Painfully slow, yet Sans still found it pleasurable as he threw his head back with a groan of delight. 

 

I upped my pace quickly as I watched his reaction with each motion I made. Sans breath became heated, and I could tell, I watched his face swell and twirl with several emotions, but above all the ecstasy mixed in his face. 

 

I went faster I knew I could make this moment even more unforgettable. When he least expected it, I let go of my grip and slipped the other’s member into my mouth. 

 

Sans obviously was confused, but he was even more excited, he moaned out my name and rolled his hips slowly, gripping onto my hair in a tight grip that made me nearly lost track of what I was doing. 

 

I slowly bobbed my head slightly, afraid of gagging. I loved the taste of him on each of my taste buds. But I still wanted more. 

 

I bobbed my head a little more, his length swelled inside my mouth as I took it deeper mindlessly. 

 

This made Sans jump with a moan. He was enjoying the moment even more than I was. Which made me happier than a wet dog. 

 

I gagged and spat out the other member at the same time, Sans erupted with a groan his cum spewing out of him as he fell back on the bed in utter exhaustion.  

 

I climbed up as I grabbed my briefs and put them on quickly I was even more tired but I didn’t care. I smiled from the time I just had with him. I curled up next to him, hugging him closely. I loved him more than anything, and I wanted it to stay that way. 


End file.
